


The Taylor Swift blues

by theskeuomorfwriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Anime, Bad Blood, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Teenage Dorks, obviously, shake it off, slight makoharu, sourin, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskeuomorfwriter/pseuds/theskeuomorfwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a fan of Taylor Swift and Sousuke has to deal with his dorky roommate. A drabble of these two idiots (who are obviously in love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shake it off

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a drabble, I hope you all enjoy!

_“I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain!”_

Sousuke stopped in his tracks, handle of the door he was about to open in his hand.

_“I go on too many dates, but I can make them stay!”_

Sousuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing and didn’t risk opening the door while listening to his roommate who was singing along to Taylor Swift.

_“But I keep cruising, can’t stop, won’t stop moving...”_

Sousuke got curious and opened the door a little anyway, only to see Rin in sweatpants and a tank top, dancing on the music. When he swayed his hips in time with the rhythm, Sousuke had to fight the urge to laugh.

_“Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play...”_

Rin was jumping around their room, eyes closed and singing like his life depended on it.

_“But baby I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake! Shake it off! Shake it off!”_

He kept standing behind the door, watching Rin dance and sing. He never knew Rin was a fan of her. But it seemed like he knew the song by heart. Would this be one of the songs Rin listens to when they’re working out? Sousuke watched as Rin moved his body to the lyrics, he would have said it looked almost kind of... hot? But then again, the singing kinda ruined it. Rin now used his hairbrush as a microphone.

_"Hey, hey, hey! Just think while you’ve been getting down and out about liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could have been getting down to this sick beat!”_

Sousuke hid his smile behind his hands, what a fucking nerd.

_“My ex man brought his new girlfriend, she’s like oh my god. I’m just gonna-”_

Sousuke didn’t realise he had leant in too much and stumbled into the room, interrupting Rin’s singing. Rin eyes went big in shock when he saw the dark haired man entering the room. He turned off his music as quick as possible when he heard someone stifle a laughter.

“Well, you motherfu-” Rin began, but he didn’t came much further since Sousuke stopped him midsentence. “So who is this ex man you’re singing about? Please tell me it’s not Nanase. I know he and Tachibana are-” This time it was Sousuke who was stopped by Rin, who hit him rather hard in the shoulder. “How long have you been fucking watching?” Sousuke shrugged at Rin’s question. “From the beginning of the song I guess. I never knew you were a Taylor Swift fan.” A playful smirk was on his face.

“Never heard of privacy you little shit? And no, why the fuck would I be singing about Haru?” Rin looked confused and mad at the same time. “Well how should I have known that you were having a little private dancing and singing session?” Sousuke asked climbing on his bed. “You are a pretty good dancer though. But you should drop the singing.”

“Thanks?” he answered confused. Rin sighed. “Whatever, like you don’t have a guilty pleasure song. Besides what’s wrong with Taylor Swift?” Sousuke shook his head as he laid down. “Nothing, and I don’t have a guilty pleasure song or whatever you want to call it.” Rin smirked. “Are you sure? Cause I’m pretty sure I heard some Cobra Starship last week.” Sousuke’s eyes went wide open as soon as the words left Rin’s mouth, but he quickly recovered and went back to his stoic look. “Then you must have misheard.” Rin rolled his eyes. “Surrrreee. Whatever, have you seen the Bad Blood music video? It’s so good.” Rin eyes were shining with excitement. When Sousuke shook his head he jumped on his bed, youtube already opened on his phone.

“I’ma show you. Everyone is freaking badass and I don’t know half of them but it’s okay, look!” Sousuke sighed but watched the video anyway, even if it was only for Rin’s smile while watching it.

* * *

 

Gou opened the door to her brothers room, of course he had forgotten his jacket at training. However she was met with the sight of two boys passionately singing along to a Taylor Swift song.

_“Now we got problems, and I don’t think we can solve ‘em...”_


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Taylor Swift song willl they be singing this time? And will people finally stop interrupting Sousuke in his sing alongs? Probabaly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, cause why would you do Math homework when you can write about two nerds singing along to Taylor Swift?

Sousuke was dancing around the room while he was cleaning and sang along to the lyrics.

_“Left a small town and never looked back. I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin’. Wonderin’ why we bother with love, if it never lasts.”_

He closed his eyes as he was singing passionately, knowing every word by heart. What? No, of course he didn’t make a Taylor Swift playlist since he had found Rin dancing in their room and discovered his weird obsession.

_“The moment, I could see it. Yes, yes I can see it now.”_

He moved his head on the rhythm of the music when suddenly he was interrupted by something, or rather someone, jumping into the room.

_“You are the best thing that’s ever been mine!”_

“Rin, what the fuck-” Sousuke started, scared shitless, but Rin didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence though.

_“Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together. And there’s a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I’m guarded.”_

“Damn it Rin!” Sousuke turned red at his interruption. “I thought you would be gone the whole day.” Rin laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Something came in between. But the most important question here is how do you know all the lyrics to Taylor Swift? Don’t tell me it’s because of me cause that would be extremely gay.” Rin grinned at Sousuke’s face, who sighed  in the defeat.

“No homo, right?” Sousuke asked Rin.

“No homo.” Rin answered, throwing one of the hairbrushes to Sousuke. “Now let’s sing!”

_“Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time!”_

Rin looked frowning at Sousuke when he didn’t join the singing. Sousuke sighed slightly and joined Rin.

_“You are the best thing that’s ever been mine! Woah, oh, oh!”_

While Rin yelled that it was time for his solo, Sousuke looked adoringly at him. Of course he would deny it if you ever confronted him with that. Rin took a deep breath and started singing.

_“And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM. As everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street.”_

Rin pointed at Sousuke cause of course it was his turn for a solo now. He brought the hairbrush to his mouth again and followed the music.

_“Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known. Then, you took me by surprise. You said, "I'll never leave you alone.”_

Rin grinned at him as they both started singing again.

_“You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.”_

Rin looked up at Sousuke as he sang the next line and almost had to laugh at how dramatic this all must look like.

_“I fell in love with a careless man's careful son.”_

Sousuke sang the next sentence, trying to look everywhere but at Rin.

_“He is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

They started singing together again both with a dumb grin stuck on their faces.

_“You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.”_

“This song is so cheesy...” Sousuke muttered under his breath, not hard enough for Rin to hear it.

_“Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. And I can see it...”_

Sousuke unwillingly leaned in a little as they both stared intensely at each other. _  
_  
_“I can see it now...”_

Rin let out a breath after the song ended and just when he was about to say something, Sousuke ruined the moment. “You really can’t sing.” Rin rolled his eyes and threw his hairbrush at him which Sousuke caught skilfully.

“But you did change all the she’s to he’s and the daughters to sons.” Sousuke shifted his look to the other side of the room when he said that. “So did you asshead.” Sousuke grinned at Rin’s words. “Love you too.”

Before Rin could protest two people rolled into the room, one of them yelling loudly. “Momo! Get off of my leg I can’t get up!” Rin and Sousuke looked stunned at Nitori and Momo who tried to get up as quickly as possible.

“I- I am very sorry senpai! We wanted to go in and when we noticed you were busy I told Momo we should leave but he didn’t listen and-” Sousuke rolled his eyes, how many times were people going to walk into him singing along to Taylor Swift?

When he looked at Rin who made both Nitori and Momo apologize. he realised it would probably happen a few more times but he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered about that.


End file.
